rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Rrrather Theories, Urban legends and Mysteries
There are many mysteries and other oddities that tend to surround the site. A number of speculations and theories have been made about rrrather, generally ranging from very absurd to very plausible in nature. Here is a list of various theories, legends and other odd phenomenon that surround the website. Due to the oldest of most of these accounts, the frequency at which new topics are added, and the less than verifiable sources that some of these come from, its hard to properly determine which of these are truly legitimate. As such the following should be taken into consideration. If any other site related oddities or theories are to arise, then feel free to add them to this article. The Bot Community Theory There are a countless number of users that inhabit the database of rrrather. New users seem to frequently pop up out of nowhere while other specific accounts tend to stay more permanently. It's been rumored that the site lost popularity a long time ago despite this. Most ordinary people have no idea as to what rrrather is when mentioned. One explanation for rrrather's unexplained existence is that fact that the majority of the userbase is being run by automated or controlled bot accounts. Alex started making them once the site began to lose popularity. This was to give new people the false impression that the site was inhabited by several users, instead of the vast emptiness it really is. It's believed that alex controls most of these accounts and frequently interacts with the real users this way. The man known as Alex is said to have gone insane years ago and does this out of some form of loneliness or depression. There are many variations of this theory that include and exclude various portions. CPOS Theory It's been theorized at several points that Rrrather's real purpose it that of a governmental program. The real name associated with this program is unknown but local conspiracy theorist have referred to it as CPOS, or the Covert Public Opinion Surveillance program. The purpose of this program is too secretly monitor the public's opinion on various topics and ideologies, ranging to controversial to the most obscure subjects. Data is collected and given to the NSA for informational purposes. It is also believed that various bots are used by CPOS to give other users the impression that specific ideas or beliefs are better. The comment like system is also said to be rigged, with certain comments being remotely liked and disliked to different levels depending upon how they fit in with the narrative. The Disappearance of JmbSonic55 JmbSonic55 is a user who use to frequent the site around the early era of the site. His existence can be confirmed by the fact that he is listed as making one of the highest facebook liked questions on the site, but little is seen of him otherwise. He was known mainly for being in the rrrather chat and was known to act very strange during his last moments on the site. Many of his comments seemed to signify he was in trouble with something and kept referring to an unknown source of some kind. One night on November of 2012, he entered chat with a very different demeanor than usual. His specific actions are not completely known but he was said to have commented over how afraid he was and that how horrible he felt. His last few comments in chat were very erratic, most of which appeared to be random gibberish. After this outburst he remained quit and didnt type a word afterwards. His account stayed on the page for several days, causing mass speculation as to what happened. Alex later removed his account from the chatlog. Most of his final comments on the site were unreasonably removed. It is believed that jmb died during the middle of chat. Alex removed most information about him and tried to keep the ordeal from being discovered by the userbase. Some theorize this is because he didnt want to scare off potential newcomers from his site and lose ad revenue. Others assume that more dreadful reasons may be the cause of this. His account occasionally becomes active for unknown reasons, but never makes comments or interacts with anything Category:Rrrather Culture